


Night Time Conversations

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: Zari asks John about his feelings toward the old her.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 38





	Night Time Conversations

Zari was propped up in her bed next to John scrolling through her phone and scanning her social media accounts, he was laying next to her on his side facing her with his eyes closed, "John?" she asked softly to see if he was still awake it took a moment before he responded "yes love?" she smiled "can I ask you something?". He opened his eyes and looked up at her "of course love, you can ask me anything" she put her phone down on her bedside table and laid down on her side to face him placing her hand on his forearm "did you love her?" John looked at her confused for a moment and she spoke up again, "I mean the old Zari, did you love her?"

John smiled and shook his head, a hint of mischief in his eyes. God how she loved his smile, she loved everything about this man his smile, his laugh, the way he would look at her like she was the only woman in the world, his passionate kiss, and the soft side of him that only she got to see but the question haunted her, was she the only one who got to see the soft side of John Constantine? Or did the original version of herself get to experience these things too? 

Sure the old Zari was in love with Nate and they obviously had their own relationship but how did John feel about her? His voice broke through her thoughts "no love I didn't love her. We were.. close but more like friends than lovers, she helped me through a rough time and thanks to her and Charlie I was able to right a wrong to someone I had loved and lost." His eyes were full of tears but he wouldn't let them fall "his name was Desmond we met in New Orleans, I hadn't intended to fall in love with him but I did and he ended up being hurt because of me, Zari helped me save him and bring him back to life." Zari wrapped her arms around him and rested his head against her chest, kissing him on the head "I love you John and I'm glad she was a friend to you. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't know about Desmond" he looked at her "It's alright love, you had no way of knowing what had happened. Let's just say Astra wasn't my only mistake in life she was just the first of many but I'm trying to make up for them now" he leaned in and kissed her lips "all I know right now is that I love you Zari, you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time and I don't want anything to ever come between us love". 

Zari felt safe in his arms something she had never experienced before, she was glad he was so open and honest with her it showed how much he trusted her and that this relationship was serious to him. John had started to drift to sleep in her arms and she didn't have the heart to wake him again sighing she looked up towards the roof "Gidget turn off the light" she whispered "Goodnight Ms. Tarazi" came Gideon's response, as the room turned dark Zari scooted down further under the covers and moved closer to John moving her leg in between John's and rested her head against his bare chest "I love you too John". It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
